


Vows

by Thackeray1972



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thackeray1972/pseuds/Thackeray1972
Summary: Robron work on their vows





	Vows

Liv returns home to find Aaron sitting at the table, pen in hand with a blank piece of paper in front of him. 

"What are you doing? Writing a letter?" Liv asks confused.

"No, I'm trying to write my vows," Aaron looks at her sheepishly, "it's not going so great."

"Yeah, I can see that," Liv sits down beside him.

"It's just, you know me I'm not great at words and all this romantic stuff," Aaron sighs frustrated, "I want it to be proper special you know."

"Right well I'm not real great at this soppy stuff either, but I reckon since I am your best person I should help you."

"Really?" Aaron looks at her in surprise.

"Well yeah, it's one of my duties, looked it up in the "Best Person Handbook" didn't I?" Liv laughs, "so why don't you tell me what you want to say?"

"I guess I just want him to know how much I love him, how much he means to me," Aaron explains, "I mean I finally feel truly happy, you know, like I'm at peace. I have this amazing life now, and it's down to him. He thinks I saved him, but the truth is he saved me just as much."

Liv smiles at him, "well why don't you just write that, ya muppet?"

"Well I guess I could, it's weird though thinking I'll be getting up in front of half the village and sharing my feelings like that," Aaron nervously rubs his chest than starts playing with his ring.

"That is kinda the point of having a ceremony isn't it?" Liv continues, "so you can get up there and be all soppy and mushy. I mean it's not like the two of you haven't been acting that way since you got engaged anyways. Sometimes it's all I can do not to vom."

"Oi, shut up you," Aaron laughs nudging her.

"Seriously though, it's nice to see you so happy," Liv hugs her brother, "you deserve it."

"Wow I should get married more often."

"Ah no twice is enough thanks," Liv stands up, "well I think my work here is done."

***********************************

Meanwhile, at the pub Robert is sitting in front of his laptop when Vic joins him.

"Did you know about the trapeze artist?" Vic demands, "and apparently there will also be belly dancers."

"What?" Robert looks up exasperated, "I'm trying to concentrate here Vic."

"Wait, did you say belly dancers?"

"Yeah Chas apparently has big plans for the entertainment at the wedding," Vic sighs, "course how am I going to top that for your stag do??"

"I'm going to talk to Liv, I mean it makes sense that we do it together, doesn't it?" Vic continues oblivious to her brother's irritation, "you don't need 2 stag dos. Hhhmm wonder if Charity still has the number for those strippers."

"No strippers Vic," Robert interrupts her, "and like I said I'm working on something here. Don't you have stuff to do in the kitchen or something?"

"Alright grumpy, I'm on my break," Vic looks at what her brother is trying, "is that work?"

Robert sighs, "No, I'm trying to write my vows actually."

"Well didn't you write some before I mean for your last wedding?"

"Yeah but it's different this time," Robert explains, "I mean this is a real wedding and after the disaster of our last one I want this one to be perfect."

"It will be, because you're marrying the man of your dreams," Vic assures him.

Robert looks troubled, "sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky, I mean I messed things up so badly and yet somehow Aaron still wants to marry me. I don't deserve him you know."

Vic pats his arm, "yes you do, Rob, you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Vic," he gives her a quick hug, "you're a good sister, I probably don't say that often enough."

"Try never," Vic teases him, "but I appreciate it."

Vic stands up, "alright I'll let you get back to it big brother, let me know about the strippers," she laughs walking away before he can respond.

Later when he returns home he finds Aaron with Seb. He stands there quietly watching the two people he loves most in the world; his heart feeling like it will burst. He can't believe how lucky he is that this is his life now.


End file.
